


Bed Talk

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: soft Klance just laying in bed and being a cute couple talking... or just trying to talk~





	Bed Talk

**Author's Note:**

> well HELLO!! *waves* uhehe…you thought you’ve seen the last of me? yet NO! you did not 8D
> 
> im so sorry lol
> 
> well well..what do i have here? (another UN Beta fic of course snort)
> 
>  
> 
> i might just write more short fics like this..literally can’t even call if fic..its just.. meh… a break from real life? yes~ let’s call it that
> 
> BUT not to bore you anymore… 8D ENJOY!!
> 
> and don’t bash me..my English is going bad because of the less time i write so please just…work with me ok?

-you know what i mean..-

-yeaa..yeaa...i do...-

Lance chuckled silently, covering his mouth with his hand while Keith looked at the ceiling.  
Both of them were in bed, sheets covering their bodies, while they enjoyed each others company.

 

After training was over both took a long shower... surely not enjoying each others warm bodies, before heading to Keith's bedroom.  
Every time it was a different room. Once its Lance's and the next time its Keith's. 

 

If there was one thing Lance loved the most, was certainly to sleep in Keith's bed. All the scent and smell of his lover drove him mad, especially during their heated nights where Lance couldn't even concentrate on what was truly going on because of all the emotions and lust within those four walls.

 

His own room where he was sleeping in wasn't as comfortable and enjoyable as the room back at home. Yes indeed he missed his family. He missed his mothers hugs and the loud screams and laughs of his sibling during the day and night. 

 

Nothing could compare to that... nothing could make him forget that feeling, but he also realized that he loved his new family here in space.  
Even if everyone was always poking jokes at him most of the times, but there were also times when they all stood together and comforted one another. Keith was no less left out.

 

In fact, tucked up underneath the hot blankets wasn't even remotely what kept him warm that night.

 

-stop joking around Lance... I'm serious..and then the other guy just..yelled at me...-

He had to admit, looking at Keith getting angry over another person was amusing. Hot headed Keith wasn't a new to him, he used to anger him way to many times to count them all.

Even if Keith didn't allow the blue paladin to rile him up so much anymore, Lance tried his best to keep the spot of number one.

-I'm pretty sure your not actually even listening to me...-

The red paladin shifted in bed to move closer to Lance now leaning on his right hand, blankets still covering his body but exposing a bit of his chest and the oversized pajama shirt.

-your just responding to me and make me think your listening..-

-i am listening..i just like to listen to your voice..-

His face turned red immediately as soon as Lance said that, making him turn his face away looking at the ceiling once again.

-plus looking at you angering yourself like that is hilarious.. I need to print that in my mind-

 

The romantic atmosphere faded away in seconds after that as Keith rolled over from his position to kneel on top of Lance and punch him, gently, on the shoulder making Lance laugh out loud.  
Both of them were only just complaining from then on, Lance spilling jokes over Keith's anger issues and Keith getting “angry” over the little teases.

 

Non of that was the same as before, when both of them could get heavily offended or angry. This were just slow jokes and teases, both of them knew and loved.

-your so annoying sometimes.. I was trying to be serious...-

Another punch by Keith as Lance tried to fake it by yelping in pain this time, just to see Keith react to that.

-oouch!! watch iit..my haand..-

-did it hurt? ah..Lance I'm sorry I swear I won't..do it again...-

Well this was such a turn of event, even Lance had to admit it..

-kiss to make it better...?-

His smirk grew wide when he noticed the immense blush on Keith's face appearing almost immediately

-I...-

-what...don't have the guts?-

-shut up!!!-

The red paladin, as hot headed as he was, grabbed Lance's face with both hands and smashed their lips together bumping their foreheads with all the rush he had, to prove Lance wrong.  
Both of them yelled this time in real pain while separating from each other, not trying to scream louder.  
Now that was just clumsy... 

-i can't believe it you just did that...!!-

-shut up...you know I'm not good at this...-

Lance had to contain a chuckle, looking back at Keith's back turned on him this time sulking, still a little pink blush on his face. That was one side of Keith, Lance loved a lot.  
His body moved on its own while he reached for Keith's shoulder and turned him over, covering his lips with his own. 

 

Indeed Keith did try to talk back but found himself just paralyzed at the sudden action by the other and the wet, warm sensation over his lips.  
It was pure bliss, since he loved those tender kisses Lance delivered him most of the time just embarrassed and blushing at the same action he did himself.

 

He loved the blue paladin's kisses more then anything. They could be tender and passionate at the same time. Just a small sweet kiss could turn into a make out session. One thing Keith loved most of all. The lust seeking Lance in his eyes was just...fantastic.

The blue paladin pushed the other on the mattress, leaning on top of him kissing him roughly this time, infiltrating his tongue into the others mouth. Somehow Keith lost all his strength to the other and found himself surrendering to fast then his usual self. But who gave a damn anymore... it was just amazing. 

 

It was a slow battle for dominance as Keith didn't even fight back to begin with, leaving all the leading and messy kissing to Lance. His tongue trailed over the others mouth in a really hungry way, twirling around the others tongue and sucking on his lips.  
In a matter of minutes both of them were a moaning mess, saliva dripping down on Keith's chin and Lance's hands just roaming all over his lovers hair.

-K..Keith?-

-y...yea..?-

He was fully out of breath, when both of them parted for air, while Lance moved away to look at a flushed Keith underneath him.

 

Wow was he a mess. His pajama shirt was slowly slipping over his shoulder and his hair was all over the pillow underneath him. Mouth partly opened and his chest going up and down, trying to cool down his breathing. His hands were gripping the sheets underneath him, while wriggling his legs from trying to save himself from the arousal growing inside his boxers. Lance loved the sight he had right in front of him.

-shut up and kiss me-

He said once again before sealing their lips together once more that night.


End file.
